Weapon X: House of M
by Cat 2
Summary: Weapon X story within the House of M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Weapon X- House of M

Author's note- this story (as stated in the title) takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly.

Wolverine is part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s elite Red Guard, and having an affair with Mystique. Cat is also Part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s elite Red Guard, and is Wolverine's second in Command. Other members include Mystique, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Spider-Woman, Toad, Maverick and Sage. Wildchild, Deadpool and Kane are members of S.H.I.E.L.D., as is Weapon XXXC (she and Kane are the only ones that are really mentioned in the House of M series (the name Weapon XXXC is mention, sex is not mentioned)). Aurora, Northstar, Moonstar and Wolfbane are trainers for S.H.I.E.L.D. Maggot is resonsible for the safety of Storm, who is queen of Kenya. Black Panther rules Wakanda and was recently attempted to be killed by Sabretooth working for Magneto. The Stepford Cuckoos are now a quintuplet again. Please contact me if you want/need to know anything more.

Part 1 Bad Dreams

The voices came to her though the pain.

"Increase dosage 10"

"Ten to one she croaks this time."

"Cardiac rate rising"

"Incredible!"

Bastards. She struggled against the restraints.

"Increase the sedatives"

She moaned softly as the waves hit her.

"Testing finished for today."

The guards moved forward, thinking the mutant was out cold, as they loosened the restraints. They were wrong!

Cat sat bolt upright, her mind filled with green liquids, red blood and searing white pain. It took her a few minutes to come back.

She fell forward, placing her head in her hand, glad that her room mate, Sage, was on duty.

"It was just a dream!" she said, "just a stupid dream! It's OVER!"

A small voice in her head asked "Is it?"

Mystique groaned as Logan shifted again. The sweat was running down his face and his breathing was rapid and shallow, yet his eyes were closed and he was still asleep.

She pushed herself up on to her elbows, regarding the man who had been her captain for nearly 20 years and her lover for a similar amount of time.

It felt like every fibre in her being ached. She knew what was wrong, or more accurately where he was. She also knew that nothing, no painkillers, no pills and no alcohol, strong enough to ease this pain.

She fought the desire to touch him, knowing only too well that any skin to skin contact would wake him, ready to attack. Instead she moved herself as possible, without touching him, and waited for the dreams to pass for that night.

Wade Wilson leaned back and massaged his eyes against the glare of the computer screen. He had been working on this report for 3 hours straight, and he still wasn't happy with it. Every time he looked at it he kept seeing the same names. The same guys who wouldn't be coming back. Good guys, good agents. Good sapiens if it came to that.

He sighed and reached for his coffee. It was stone cold and rather disgusting if he was honest. Not surprising really, he'd made it when he started the report.

Automatically his eyes strayed to the half open drawer on his desk where he kept the file. It was tempting to get it out, to read it and to remember why he did this, as if the reflection in the coffer cup wasn't reason enough.

NO! He pushed himself away from the desk. That would just lead to another argument with the shrinks. Living in the past, that was what they called it. Accept that it happened and move on. That was their advice.

Angrily he slammed the drawer shut, thumped down his coffee mug and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Accept it happen and move on." Yeah that was great advice. Only how were you supposed to move on from your past, if you didn't know what it was?

Despite the lateness of the hour, SHIELD's canteen was packed. From where he sat, Kyle Gibney could see then all: the two Red Guard agents, just off shift, grabbing a bite to eat; The SHIELD Telepaths, grabbing a last cup of coffee before their shift; the four SHIELD trainers discussing the training plan for tomorrow…

His eyes flicked automatically toward the door as his heighten senses picked up the sound of footsteps in the corridor beyond. The door opened admitting two female agents, evidently just off shift. They walked over to the hatch talking all the way.

He smiled at them, watching their eyes open wide with terror, before they hurried over to a seat as far away from him as possible.

Really dumb move that, he'd known what their reaction would be. He didn't know why he'd bothered any way. The only woman for him was sitting by her brother, with the other SHIELD trainers.

Jeanne Beaubier. Aurora. They'd met in the shrink's waiting room and begun at nervous relationship, neither of them sure if they were ready to be hurt. However when Aurora was ok, they'd spilt up. He could give her love and companionship and that stuff, but the simple things like taking her out for a meal, or kissing her… he'd seen the looks every man on the base had given him. Wondering what she was doing with him. Beauty and the Beast. Sometimes the phantom has to let Christina go.

He sighed. His mutation naturally made him more animalistic, but it wasn't that which called the whispers and the stares. No it was the scars on his neck, with the wires stretched between them. The small bumps around the lips, which hid the electron pads didn't help matters either. The nerves in his lips had died at the same time as the maggots ate away his vocal cords.

Even Stark Enterprises's finest, in these circumstances, could do little more than approximate lip movements.

Still they would remove the restrictions on his diet…

NO! Tony Stark was Sapiens Scum! He and his father, if they had not been involved, had certainly benefited from the Project.

"Poor Guy" Maverick thought watching Kyle get shot down.

It wasn't even as if he was too bad looking either. Certainly when compared to his team.

He inwardly winced at the thought of Wilson's scarred mass of flesh and Garrison Kane, who always looked like he'd been blown apart and put back together by someone who only had the vaguest idea of what a human body looked like.

He supposed he should count his blessings. His loss of hearing was the only physical remnant of the project and in this brave new world of mutants it wasn't really a problem.

Speaking of which he felt Sage mentally calling him. Jess Drew must have finished her debriefing, so they were on.

"Yeah, I coming" he said, getting to his feet and depositing the coffee cup on one of the racks as he passed.

The sun was setting over Mount Kilimanjaro.

Maggot, head of security for Queen Ororo of Kenya, paused for a moment. Even though he had been back in Africa nearly 20 years it still took his breath away. He stood quiet still waiting, while the sun slipped away.

He shook himself to rid himself of the ghosts of his past, before continuing on his rounds. The guards he passed stood to attention or called out greetings, acknowledging him as he past. He responded as appropriate, all the time his eyes searching the darkness. Security had to be tight, more so than usual in the wake of the assassination attempt upon King T'Challa of Wakanda by the insane fanatic Sabretooth. Maggot had never believed the official version of events and he had become more convinced of it's falseness after the "misunderstanding" that had led Apocalypse of Egypt to invade Wakanda . However he did believe that something threatened his queen.

He knew that there was no way she'd follow his advise to stay away from T'Challa, encourage Quicksilver and say nothing.

With that in mind he had doubled the guards, using only those who he was sure he could trust. But on the off chance he was wrong…well he'd make sure they knew what the risks were. His hand snaked across the tattoo on his wrist. A tattoo in the shape of the Letter X.

Weapon XXXC crouched low. She could hear him, even if she couldn't see him as yet. Her nose told her that he was getting closer. She concentrated on blending herself into the wall, but the texture made that nearly impossible. Wouldn't have it any other way.

Keep the scent varied, don't make this easy for him.

Keep the pheromones moving. It'll throw him off, confuse him!

Stay calm. If you panic you'll lose it.

O.k. Now! She leapt out sending two stinger charges at him. Her opponent spun around, but she was ready for him. Quick as a flash two razor sharp claws ripped though him. The blood was pouring over her and she was drowning in it as she cried out,

"computer End Program!"

The wall merged back to their familiar plain silver settings, as she stood in the centre of the room panting.

Get back in control. OK.

"computer Resume Program."

Scot Eaton knew he was dieing. The bullet had entered between the 3rd and 4th ribs. That had been nearly an hour ago.

At first, as he lay here in the alley, he'd tried to call out. But all that had happen was the blood bubbled over his lips. He'd given up pretty quickly.

It was raining and the rain had soaked him. Strange how little pain there was. He'd always thought dieing would hurt, but there was no pain. He knew he was still alive though as he could see the blood seeping though his shirt. His hand fumbled among the paper scattered around him.

He hoped they'd get it. Else he'd get away with it.

The thought made him laugh. There was no way he could get away with this. They'd hunt him to the ends of the earth.

It was with that thought that Scot Eaton, writer, slipped into unconsciousness. 5 minutes later, by the coroner's estimate, he was dead.

Celeste, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe and Sophie lay asleep. Uniquely among those affected by the project they slept peacefully, untroubled by dreams or memories.

For that they must be thankfully for their youth at the time of the project.

But innocence can never last.


	2. Part 2 Weapon XXXC

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. Weapon XXXC is mentioned briefly in House of M 6# as a SHIELD agent, but no further information was given. Laura Kinselly in the normal universe is X23. as I can't see the pro-mutant government of Magneto permitting the Weapon X project to continue, so in my mind Laura is older, a relic of the originally Weapon X project, which was allowed to continue with it's work for longer, as the government was ultimately anti-mutant. She's the best parts of the mutants the project used bonded together. Excessive memory tampering means she has even fewer memories of the project than Wolverine, and no idea why she has the name Laura Kinselly.

Part 2 Weapon XXXC

"Scott Eaton, 28 years old, shot in the chest at point blank range last night."

" Detective, " Shaw glanced at the young woman and her colleague. "Had I wanted to know that I would have merely read the daily Bugle. What I want to know is what that has to do with SHIELD?"  
"The guy was a writer."

"Equally in the Bugle."

"He was writing a book on the Weapon X Project." This time it was her colleague, a young black mutant with an M tattooed over one eye, who answered. Lucas…Bishop that was his name. they'd met, a few months ago, when they were investigating the Children of Xavier.

" We think that he may have asked some of your agents for information."

Shaw smiled. " And it is your belief that one of them killed him." Shaw asked, leaning back in his chair a smile spreading across his face. It made Lily uncomfortable, which made her mad as she was fairly certain that this was the effect he was going for.

"We weren't thinking that." Detective Lily Rush continued, inwardly cursing him.

"that is fortunate Detective, as not only were all the mutants he requested to speak to on the Helicarrier last night, they all either refused to speak him, or sent him off with a flea in his ear."

" This was found by the body," Lucas Bishop said, leaning in, before either party could get more defensive.

He held out a plastic bag to Shaw.

"Umm a Weapon X guard's dog tag." Shaw observed shortly.

"Alone with many photos and documents related to the case. They had been rifled , like some one was searching for something. As a result we are reopening the investigation into Weapon X"

Shaw's eyebrows rose a few centimetres.

"That will not be a popular decision."

Noticing the look that passed between the detectives he continued. " For the sake of interdepartmental co-operating I will allow you to interview the agents in question."

"Oh, well thank you." Lily said retrieving the plastic bag and began to retreat.

"However" Shaw continued, making them both turn. " If anything happens to upset them…" he let it hang.

"Care to explain this?"

Cat looked up form her mug of hot chocolate, to the bit of paper that Wolverine was dangling in front of her.

"It's next week's duty rota," she replied coolly, while inwardly cursing. She'd hoped that he wouldn't have a chance to look at it, until after this shift, by which it would be too late to change.

"Yeah. But what I want to know is why you're doing Elf's shifts."

Cat shrugged. " Rach' is in town for a week. She and Princess Elizabeth are trying to sort out the mess left over the incident in Britain few months back. Kurt wanted to use some leave up."

Wolverine nodded. "That's fine. Cept your still doing your shifts with Mav."

Cat dropped her gaze and said nothing.

Wolverine slid into the seat opposite her.

"How long?" He asked.

Cat considered lying, but decided against it.

"A couple of days, and they're getting to worse." She gazed up into her commander's eyes.

"What's going on? Something's changed. It's not just me. Natives restless, so Kyle. Even Wilson picked up on it. It's not been this bad since-"

The bell rang and the two mutants got up.

Captain Greycrow had eyes like snakes', grey and cold. They rested on the two officers, looked Lily up and down and then rested on the pad of paper.

" Can tell you this." He said, without looking up. "You're in for a long wait."

"Why's that?" Lily couldn't help asking.

Greycrow's cold eyes rested her mockingly.

" Hear that bell? That's the shifts changed. This is only level two. Means agents have to come in their own time. Most of these are on shift."

"Can you tell us who might be available?"

Greycrow glanced at the list again.

"Cat and Wolverine just went on shift, it'll be 12 hours before you can speak to them. Same with Wildheart and Maverick." His eye moved down the list. "Deadpool won't be available for 6," his eyes paused on a name near the bottom of the lift. "Weapon XII is on shift, but Weapon XXXC might be available."

Can you get hold her?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Sure," Greycrow said with a smile. "If…"he continued as the two detectives moved out. "You don't mind waking her up."

He turned his attention back to the monitor beneath his subordinate's hands.

"Excuse me?!"

Greycrow ignored the question.

" Her quarters are Deck 4, room 284." He turned his head to a subordinate. "Take them there."

"I don't really see how I can help you Detective." Laura Kinselly, a.k.a Weapon XXXC walked over to the table with coffee in her hands. " I didn't even speak to Mr Eaton."

She sunk into a chair, placing the cups on the table.

" He wanted to talk about the Project and I didn't want to."

"How old were you when they took you?" Lily asked gently.

Laura laughed. " I was born in the project. I'm a created mutant. The best bits of everyone in the project combined.

"Maybe" she said gazing into the swirls of her coffee mug "that's why I don't remember much."

"Can you tell us what you do remember?"

"I Remember Cat…"

_Weapon X facilities the past._

_The room was darker than it should be. Always when she had woken up before the room had been bathed in red and green light. Or at least she thought so. She couldn't really remember it. A woman face swan into view. She seemed familiar, though she looked more like corpse than a person._

"_Mama?" she asked uncertainly._

_The woman shook her head._

"_Come on Kiddo, we've got to get out of here."_

_Laura's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. She couldn't remember how to walk and so she had to lean on the woman. _

_They moved though the dark room._

_In the doorway was another person who she recognised, but by scent not by sight. The guard. His face was torn off and his head was almost separated from his shoulders._

SHIELD headquarters, the present.

"So Cat was heavily involved in the riot there?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"You're kidding right?" Laura asked. "She and Wolverine were the leaders."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Cat

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. In this world, Cat is Second in command to Wolverine in the Mutant Controlled SHIELD Red Guard. She is also a Weapon X survivor.

Chapter 3 Cat

_5 hours 40 minutes later_

"You Cat?"

"Depends whose asking." The locker door closed, revealing a woman who appeared to be in her 30's as a maximum. She was easily identifiable form SHIELD publicity photos as Agent Cat, second in commander of the Red Guard. She was also, however easily recognisable from the photos in the Weapon X file.

"We need to talk about Scot Eaton."

"Can't help you, I'm afraid. I never met the guy."

"Despite his requesting 5 interviews with you?"

Cat shrugged, beginning to remove her black T-shirt. Her back SHIELD jacket with the Red M clearly visible on the Shelves was hung over her locker.

She noticed the uncomfortable look on Bishop's face.

"I'm due at a training session in 10 minutes. I only got permission to change because some newbie threw up on me. If you want to talk you'll have to do it while I change."

"Not overly eager to talk to us?" Bishop asked staring anyway but at the agent. They had spent the last 5 hours talking to project survivors. All had said the same thing.

"Like I said I'm in a hurry." Cat responded. Her ribs showed briefly though her skin, before a grey sleeveless top covered them.

"Bit strange," Lily said, as Cat bent down beginning to unbuckle her hoister on her leg.

"As we heard that you were the leader of the revolt."

Cat paused for a moment, lifting her head.

"By accident" she said.

"Care to tell us how?"

Keeping her head low, Cat continued to fiddle with her buckle.

"I was in a dark place."

_The Weapon X project the past_

"_Fox" Cat whispered, "Fox" _

_She pushed her skeletal fingers though the bars, and poked at the motionless Native America. The female's head rolled at an impossible angle._

_Long term abuse had deadened her senses, but she could still tell a living scent from a dead one. Silver Fox was dead._

_Cat crawled back on all fours, back to her corner. _

"_Just me now." The part of her that was still human thought._

_They had taken Wolverine away weeks ago. Mastodon had died 3 days ago. Maverick lay on his pallet in the next cell in the final throws of a fever. Now there was just her._

_Footsteps and voices echoed along the dimly lit corridor. Cat retreated further back into her corner. Though her arms she could see the professor and two others. They were both male, and wore a uniform. Black with a double headed eagle, with symbols that she thought she recognised. But she ached too much to remember them._

_A clatter of something metallic echoed on the floor as they passed, but none of them stopped. Something caught the light._

_Cat crept forward, her human curiosity outweighing her animal terror._

_The object lay on the concrete floor. Her arm was now thin enough to fit though the bars, grabbed the object and pull it. There was no mistaking the object. A knife._

_She retreated further in her cell, clutching the knife to her chest._

"What did you do with the knife?" Bishop asked, so caught up in her story that he lowered his eyes.

Cat laid the hoister beside her on the bench.

"I lifted the knife and positioned it against the area of my throat." She lifted her head, "I can honestly say, hand on heart that was the only time I wanted to end my life."

"Then what happen?" Lily asked.

Cat began to fiddle with the straps of her leg guards. They resembled an armadillo's shell, with straps at the knee and ankle, and a clip to release the rest of them.

"I drove the knife into my throat. There was a huge wave of pain and blood and then suddenly the world went black." She paused, and removed the guard, laying it beside her hoister.

"Then I woke up," she continued calmly. "And the world was different."  
"How?"

"I could see, hear, smell, better than I had in months." Picking up on the confusion on the officers' faces, or more probably in their scents, she explained "we all wore huge collars around our necks, to stop us using our powers. They were heavy, but they had a design flaw. The mechanism responsible for them working was exposed, right in front of the jugular. They didn't see it as a problem, as the collars had these two huge metal plates above and below the collar proper, so we had no chance of reaching the wires, until" she said, laying the other leg guard aside and wrapping the towel she was sitting on around her waist, " I got the knife."

"When was this?"

"About a month, maybe two before all the trouble." She raised haunted eyes to them. "Time had no meaning down there." She said.

"Do you still have the knife?"

"Nope. Passed it on first chance I got."

"Who to?"

"Deadpool. Now" she said, getting to her feet and pulling up the green combat trousers. "If you'll forgive me Wolverine is not a guy who likes waiting."

"One final question" Bishop said as she shoved stuff into her locker. "Why did you refuse to see Scot Eaton?"

Cat turned as she left.

"I already knew what his questions would be," she replied "and I didn't have any answers he'd like."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Deadpool

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. This story came when I got Deadpool and Garrison Kane Mixed up. Kane is mentioned as a field commander in House of M 6#. By the time I realised my mistake I'd written this story and was hooked. Hope you are too.

Author note apologises for spelling or grammar errors, I'm not great at either. PLEASE DON'T POINT THIS OUT!

Chapter 4 Deadpool

"You'll have to excuse the mess." Captain Wade Wilson said, as he led them into his office.

"I don't entertain much."

The room was small and cramp. A desk bearing a computer terminal and 3 chairs took up most of the room.

"Can offer you something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"  
They both declined, fighting the urge to stare at his face, which was a mass of scar tissue with two bright blue eyes staring out at them.

He appeared aware of their scrutiny.

"A relic of what you wish to discuss." He said calmly. "I was a Mercenary, but I caught terminal cancer. I heard rumours of a Government project, so I volunteered, hoping they could cure me." He snorted. "I spent 10 years in conditions that would have disgusted dogs. Got a healing factor that got rid of the cancer, but left me like this." He indicated his face.

"We used to bet," he continued quietly. "Who'd croak first. Why I took the codename Deadpool."

"Guess you lost." Lucas joked, trying to lighten the mood. He failed.

"We spoke to Cat; she said that she gave the knife on to you."

"Bit misleading. She attacked me as we were been led from the cells. The guards separated us, and I discovered that she had given me a knife." He lifted his eyes to gaze at them.

"I'm not a mutant. I'm a baseline Sapien, a MetaHuman at best. Cat gave me something I needed, something I didn't have before. A weapon."

"Do you know what happened to the knife?" asked Lily. Wade got to his feet and walked over to a glass case.

"We passed it around in the weeks that followed. The guards thought they'd broken us." An evil smile crossed his face. He unlocked the case and withdrew its content. A single Fairburn dagger.

"I have no idea how Wolverine's end started. You'd have to ask him." He laid the knife on table.

"Mind if we keep this?" Bishop asked,

"Why?"

"If we can match it to the guard-"

"It's not a guard's knife. It's not a SHIELD Knife either. It's a circa 1942 Fairburn dagger, personalised." He smiled his voice fully of professional admiration.

Lily shifted nervously.

"Why come back to SHIELD after what happen?" Bishop asked.

Wade withdrew a file.

"This" he said quietly, "is a copy of the original SHIELD investigation. It contains the list of the survivors and dead, over 2million of them. I want justice for them. For the living as well. For Cat torment with nightmares. For Wolverine who can't even be sure of his own name. For Kyle who is so screwed up, that he won't be with the girl he loves. For Maverick who can't hear the word he wants more than anything. For Laura who never had a childhood. And for everyone else those bds destroyed." He turned to face Lucas and Lily.

"I'm a dead man, who still walking, detectives." He said calmly. "All I can do is try and save the living. Make sure no one knows my world again. That's why SHIELD." He paused before adding. "They got the answers we all need detectives."


	5. Chapter 5 Cornelius Abraham

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. Any one who knows the weapon X story line should be able to figure out who this is.

Chapter 5 Cornelius Abraham.

The room was covered in pictures. Blood, red, brown and black oozed out from every angle. Maggots, white and slimy crawled and writhed here and there. Face stared out; some with eyes filled with hatred, some with pain, some in confusion, some with blank stares and some with no eyes.

"Those by the door on the right are the quick healers." Dr Abraham said calmly, his eyes following the detectives. "We had to take them as quickly as possible"

"And those on the left?" Bishop asked.

"The dead."

He moved over to his desk, leaning heavily on his cane, his greying red hair and beard making him look in his 60's.

"That was nearly 3 weeks after the end." He continued, wincing as he sat down behind his desk.

"But…"  
"exactly." He said calmly, but his eyes were not on them. They were on a scene in the past

The snow crunched under their boots. The cold air froze fingers. The hut looked deserted.

"This is nuts," a man next to him muttered. "Even if they survived, it's been too long. They can't still be alive."

A man walked forward from the group. His hair was brown and he seemed to have a problem with one of his eyes, that was suggested by the way he turned his head to look first at the hut then at the men.

"Drop your weapons." He said.

Exclamations of protest echoed down the line.

"Drop your god dammed Weapon! You saw those guys back there? Well they're going to look good if we go in there with these peashooters."

Slowly and with angry mutters they obeyed.

Agent Dum-Dum, a huge giant with flaming red hair muttered, "hope you know what you're doing Fury."

"Not a clue." Fury replied, his eyes never leaving the hut, "but I know Logan."

He took two steps toward the hut. As he did so something emerged, though whether from the hut itself, or the area surrounding it they couldn't tell.

It was human shaped, but its movement were the shuffle of a bear or some other big animal. It was not this though, that made the men cry out and start towards their weapons. The creature, whatever it was, was covered in blood. Protruding from the 6 bloody holes in his hands were curved metallic claws. Probes and wires dangled like some obscene cloak off him the eyes that gazed out at them were not human. They were an animal's eyes and filled with hatred.

Fury remained where he was standing stock still.

"Logan." He said his voice Clear and Calm, "I just want to talk."

They stood for a while, like some mockery of evolution staring at each other. Then with a sudden cry of pain the mutant fell forward into the snow.

The sounds that came out of his mouth were not words, yet know one struggled to understand him.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why did they do this?"

Fury knelt down beside his friend, his eyes scanning the crowd

"What ya waiting for?" he snapped. "You're a medic aren't ya?"

"Wolverine was merely the tip of the iceberg. 90 of those still had wires or collars on. 20 had serious burns, 50 had infections due to the conditions they'd been held in." he shook his head.

"When the war ended I help clear out the mutant concentration camps. But I never saw anything like what I saw inside that cabin. They knew we wanted to help them, but they were so scared that they wouldn't let us even touch them."

He shook his head again.

"They never talk about it you know." He continued, "Even among them. Never told anyone exactly what happened there. Mostly say they can't remember. But I know they're lying."

He sighed deeply. "All I can do is hope they find some peace in their dreams."

A noise, a cross between a grunt, a snort and a whirl startled them all.

A stooped figure stood in the doorway.

"Kyle." The doctor's voice was full of surprise. "I wasn't expecting-"  
"it. Happen. Again." The mutant voice sounded harsh, as though every letter caused him pain.

"Sit down. If you don't mind detectives…"

"Just one question doc. How much do you think Fury knew about the project?"

The doctor did not reply immediately. Instead he began rooting in a filing cabinet.

"Whatever he knew, the poor guy more than paid the price."


	6. Chapter 6 Wolverine

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. The Red Guard and it's make up are seen in House of M#3. The group's history is given in Wolverine (3rd series) 33-35, along with Fury's supposed death. It is never formally confirmed that he is dead, just that he is believed so by most people. In summary, Nightcrawler was never abandoned by Mystique. She chose to remain with him in hiding until the war was over when she joined SHIELD. Up to that point Mystique history proceeds much as in our own. Spiderwoman (jess Drew) was found by Fury and was never a Hydra agent. Toad fought for Magneto in the Mutant Human war, and has written a book about his experiences. Rogue's parents were killed early in the mutant Human war and she remained in an orphanage until her powers were discovered and she was taken into SHIELD and adopted by Mystique. If anyone feels I missed anything, please let me know.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Major thanks to CaptMacKenzie, who has kept me going. Virtual cookie to you.

Chapter 6 Wolverine

Fury's ring was about a mile from the main SHIELD training facility. It was there, a young agent, easily impressed by Shaw's orders, told them they would find the Red Guard.

The first impression of the ring was of wooden grave stones, standing in the midst of a sea of red earth. The Red Guard agents were mainly stood or perched around the edge. They all were wearing the standard training uniform of green combat trousers and black or grey vest tops. If anything this made them more intimidating especially were they spotted the detectives.

"This area's off limits." The team sole Sapien member, Spider-Woman told them, walking over.

"Detective Bishop and Rush" Bishop said, holding out his badge for inspection.

"Still off limits!" spider woman repeated. Her partner, Toad had noticed the exchange and waddled over to join them. Lily regarded him nervously. She had read both his account of the Mutant Human War, and his SHIELD profile and knew him to be a dangerous opponent.

"We have permission," she said holding out Shaw's instructions, "to speak with Captain Howlett, Codename Wolverine."

"Hate to tell you this sugar, but you're in for a wait." The team's youngest member, Rogue had made her way over. She still wore the black gloves of her SHIELD uniform, which she kept tugging at. This made lily nervous. Toad leant in and examined the instructions more carefully. Apparently satisfied that they were genuine, he moved back to his previous position. The others followed suit. Lily and Bishop moved a little closer to the ring and stood in silence.

In the centre of the ring were two combatants. They did not appear to be aware of their audience, fighting as though they were performing some ancient dance. They slide and twisted and jumped around each other, claws slicing though air and flesh, making the blue skinned mutant at the edge of the ring wince.

"Why Fury's ring?" Lily asked, seeking something other than the yell and grunts of the combatants to listen to. Most of the Red Guard appeared to ignore her question, but the blue skinned woman answered.

"when SHIELD was reformed after the Mutant Human war, it's former director, Nick Fury, was given the task of training the original red guard."

"Interesting bunch," Toad observed to no one in particular. "2 mutant SHIELD agents who survived the war, only 10 with any real military experience, the rest those who fought faithfully for magneto."

Spider woman nodded. "I completed basic training about 3 months after Fury's death. There were less than half of those who trained with Fury still there and more left within the year."

"He would not tolerate dissension in the ranks." The blue skinned woman continued, her yellow, pupil less eyes never leaving the ring. "Anyone who had a problem with anyone in the team had to fight it out here."

"Is that what...?" Bishop began nervously as the combatants separated for a moment and he recognised one of them as Cat.

"Don't flatter yourself." The blue demon looking mutant Nightcrawler said.

"You've stirred up a hornet's nest," Rogue added. "But he ain't mad bout that."

"So what's this about then?" Lily asked confused.

"Letting off steam." Nightcrawler said, his tail swishing from side to side as he sat on top of the tombstone.

"They know they've got an audience." Spiderwoman added, with a smile. "So they're showing off."

Suddenly with no warning it was over. There was no clear winner, the two merely separated. They stood for a moment, claws drawn, breathing heavily. Then they sheaved them. Wolverine leant over and placed his hand on Cat's shoulder. What he said none of the others could hear, but clearly cat drew comfort from it, as she nodded and left the circle.

"Elf. Rogue." Wolverine said his voice calm and furious at the same time. "Get everyone back. And don't argue Myst." He added as the blue skinned woman opened her mouth. "That's an order."

Nightcrawler nodded, taking his mother's hand. Rogue removed her gloves to "borrow" some of Nightcrawler's powers. The other's gathered around the two, cat sending wolverine a nervous glance. Then in a puff of smoke, a whip-like crack and a stench of brimstone they were gone.

The air was still for moment. Then wolverine stepped back inside the circle. The detectives followed him, nervously.

"Talk." He snarled.

"Excuse me?"

"Cat said you ain't interested in Eaton's death. Barely mentioned it. Shutterbug agrees with her. Why?"

Something in those striking blue eyes made Lily decide to tell the truth. She held out the dog tag.

"Scot Eaton was clutching this when he died." She said. Wolverine made no reply.

"We've matched it to our files. Only similar ones come from the guards at Weapon X."

"So you figure Eaton was killed by a survivor?" Wolverine said. He shrugged. "It's possible."

"What do you remember about that place?" Lily asked, for some reason afraid.

Wolverine shrugged. "Impressions mainly. Pain, blood, anger. Sometimes I dream of a bald guy with glasses and a Japanese woman. Sometimes it's a medieval torturer with a surgical mask for a hood, surrounded by angels of death. But what's real and what's not, I don't know."

"Forgive me." Bishop said, "But why are you been so forward with us?"

"I want you gone." There was passion in the voice. "Weapon X was bad news then and it's worse now. We've just started healing those wounds. We don't need them opened again." He looked ait Lily for a few moments before adding, "But you ain't going to quit."

It was not a question.

Lily nodded. "Can you think of anyone who might tell us more?"

Wolverine shrugged. "Outside of shield, just maggot."

"Maggot?!" Bishop said, but Lily ignored him.

"He's head of security to Queen Ororo, but back then he was just one of the thousands of kids they picked up. One of the few who made it to the end."

Lily made a note. "Thank you." She said gently.

Wolverine nodded. "Just remember," he said, "the guards weren't the only ones who wore dog tags. And some of the scientists were worse than them."

"How did you get out then?" asked Bishop.

There was a pause before Wolverine replied. "They were so intent on making me an animal they forgot I had a brain. So I got out." Both detectives were sure he was lying

author's note. sorry to repost this, but about half of it was cut off last time. hopefully better luck this time.


	7. Chapter 7 Fight!

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. Aurora and Northstar are seen as SHIELD Trainers in the New X Men. Aurora relationship with Kyle is purely in my head, as it seemed the relationship that would best fit in this altered world. Iceman is seen as a horseman of Apocalypse in Black Panther 7, who is ruler of Egypt. If I've missed anything major, all review questions will be answered, unless I don't know.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Major thanks to CaptMacKenzie, who has kept me going. Virtual cookie to you. Please if I am on your alerts, or you want to add me leave a review. I respond very well to reviews.

Chapter 7 Fight!

_The SHIELD Canteen._

The canteen was packed. This was not surprising, not only had the primary shift of the day just finished, but it was also meatloaf, a meal that was universally acknowledged as being good on the Helicarrier.

The atmosphere however was very different to normal. It was tense and angry.

Everyone was affected, even the normally cool Red Guard, who had come in hair still wet from the showers. The SHIELD Trainers were also affected. This had filtered down to their charges, who were all but out of control.

Snatches of conversation drifted across the room.

"'Ah don't care what you think Kurt, 'ah don't like it. We never trained there before..."

"Something's up. Cat and James are on edge."

"What's new? Come on Jess, you worry too much,"

"Don't you tell me what to do James Howlett!!"

"You don't understand. You weren't here last time Myst."

"You think I care?..."

"They'll have to do it again Danielle. I'm sorry but they weren't concentrating."

"I know. But can you blame them...?" she trailed off as the room fell silent.

"We should go." Bishop muttered. He'd seen places in Hell's Kitchen with this atmosphere. Places you didn't go off duty. Places where it was dangerous to go off duty.

Lily however had already joined the queue. She stood next to two SHIELD agents, their grey circular belt buckles marking them as trainers. Both had black hair and pointed ears. The woman lifted her head, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Then she saw Lily. Lily smiled.

What happened next, no one was entirely sure of. All they knew that one moment Lily was smiling at the dark haired agent and the next the woman's fist had made contact with her face at high speed.

"AURORA!!" The man standing next to the duo screamed as he grabbed the agent. Lily clutched her face, trying to stop herself screaming in agony. Wolverine as the senior officer present took control.

"Get her to sickbay." He snapped at Nightcrawler, before barking at a couple of agents to take Aurora to the brig. But even as he did so his eyes fell on Bishop and there was no mistaking the hatred in the mutant's eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIELD Infirmary.

"You were lucky." Dr Abraham said.

"Had Aurora been going at full speed, or been a better aim, she would have killed you."

"I don't feel lucky." Lily observed unintelligible.

Nightcrawler stood at attention, watching the pair with yellow pupil-less eyes. He suddenly nodded.

"Commander Shaw wishes to see her now. He says that you should use agent Foley."

"That won't be necessary," Dr Abraham began, as a golden skinned mutant entered sickbay, but Nightcrawler interrupted him.

"Commander Shaw wishes to see her now!" and his forked tail swished from side to side though the hole in his trousers, making him appear even more demonic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIELD Brig.

"Calm down!? You tell me to calm down brother?"

Standing outside the first in a row of cells that formed the SHIELD Brig, Jean Paul Beaubier, Agent Northstar, wondered if he should save his breath. However he persisted.

"You're here for two hours." He said, forcing his own voice to remain calm. "That is the minimum Shaw could give you for your offence."

"Defending our communities?!"  
"Fighting in the canteen! And you should count yourself lucky he didn't charge you with offences under the race relations act."

"She's causing trouble!" Jeanne Marie, also known as Aurora, snarled.

"She's investigating a death."  
"Why"



"Because that is her job."

Aurora snorted in response.

Possibly as a result of her painful upbringing by nuns, Aurora had a horror of dark, small spaces. The SHIELD brig fulfilled both these qualities, which was the only reason Northstar hadn't walked off.

Instead he changed tactics.

"Shaw agrees with your sentiments, if not your methods. Your punishment is merely to remind everyone that fighting in the canteen will not be tolerated, no matter what the provocation."

In reply, aurora attempted to punch him, but the bars got in the way and she fell back on the bunk weeping.

Northstar knelt down beside her and held her though the bars.

"Kyle. After she talked to him. Oh god." She sobbed into his arm.

Northstar held her as close as he could, and bit his tongue to prevent him saying something he'd regret about Kyle. He could not understand his sister's fascination with the animal, but knew from past experience to keep silent.

"And when it was over. When he got up. He wouldn't even look at me!" he collapsed incoherently.

"How can someone you love hurt you so much?"  
_You've no idea how often I've wondered the same thing. _Northstar thought, remembering his phone call to the Egyptian embassy a few moments ago. But he said nothing out loud, merely held her close and gazed at the clock. One hour to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The office of Sebastian Shaw, director of SHIELD.

Bishop stood looking at Shaw. The mutant sat perfectly still, appearing calm. This image was destroyed by the fact that the mutant commanders within the room were all standing well out of range.

"Do you remember," Shaw asked his voice perfectly calm. "What were my conditions to your investigation?"

"With all due respect sir, Detective Rush-"

Shaw's eyes flashed up, and it at once was evident how the man had risen to become a COE and then director of SHIELD.

A knock at the door did little lessen the tension. Lily entered.

"Dismissed."

The mutant officers began to file out. Some shot looks of sympathy at them, but most looked pleased.

"I have received," Shaw began his voice silkily smooth. "Nearly twenty complaints. None of them" he continued, holding up his hands to halt their protests. "From those you questioned.

"Their commanders however were concerned that you focused more upon weapon X project, than on Scott Eaton's death." He shuffled some paper in front of him, though both were sure it was merely for show.

"So," he continued. "I decided to reread the original investigation. I found something very interesting."  
Next to him Lily tensed.  
"Among the list of the dead, there is a Lt. Rush. Your father, I believe Detective."  
"Your point, Colonel?" Bishop asked. He knew he'd been played for a sucker, but equally he knew that they had to continue. There were too many questions for them not to. Shaw frowned.

"I am withdrawing my position for you to question my agents. You now have 10 minutes to get the hell off my ship!"

He dropped his gaze back to the papers in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It might have been coincidence that Agent Cat was waiting in the corridor as they left Shaw's office, but Bishop highly doubted it.

"Some free advice." Cat said, regarding them both with dislike. "Weapon X was bad news then and it's worse now." Lily tried to push past her, but she grabbed her arm.

"Honey, learn something from this. Your father is dead."  
"By your hands." Lily said, making no attempt to hide the hatred in her voice.

"Possibly." Cat agreed calmly. "But I and every other known weapon X survivor can be accounted for last night. And" she said, leaning in to gaze into Lily's eyes. "Scott Eaton is also dead."


	8. Chapter 8 Maggot

Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note. This story takes place in the altered reality ruled by Magneto and the HOUSE OF M, created by the reality-warping powers of the Scarlet Witch. As such, the histories and affiliations of some characters may have changed significantly. Captain Marvel is in the normal universe known (mostly) as Ms. Marvel.

Chapter 8 Maggot

"Well?" Bishop asked nervously as Lily came out of the Captain's office. "You still got a job?"

Lily nodded. "Shaw couldn't deny that the attack was unprovoked, although he did say that he felt my questioning was insensitive to the survivors, and made it abominably clear that without a warrant, we're not talking to any SHIELD Personnel."

"Which," Bishop observed, "with current evidence he knows we can't get."

Lily nodded.

"Got some good news for though."  
"What?" Lily asked, sinking down to her desk.

"Spoke to some contacts and got an address for Maggot and Sergeant Dugan."  
"Who?"  
"Sergeant Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Fury's second in command, during the war. The guys reckon that if anyone knows about Fury, it'd be him."

Lily nodded.

"And," Bishop continued, "They've found Carol Hines."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?!" Lily demanded. "We need to talk to her now."  
"That may be difficult." Bishop said, uncomfortably holding out a report.

Jane Doe #1234 the caption read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black hair was grey now. The face was drawn and lined.

Not surprising Lily thought. The woman had been in hiding for nearly 30 years. Now her face was peaceful.

A man stood beside her, running his fingers through the damp hair.

"It's O.K. baby." He muttered. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Who?" Lily asked.

The man turned to face him. She fought not to wince. His face was worst than Deadpool's scarred mass.

"I knew who she was." He said quietly. "But I was the same. A guard at the camp, until the end." He indicated his face. "A mutant did this. Which one I'm not sure. All I saw were three claws, then darkness."

His fingers stroked the corpse's cheeks. "She found me. Took me from that place. We were both dead. And so we lived." He turned back to face them, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Until now." He broke down.

A commotion outside the morgue attracted their attention.

A mutant entered. He looked at first sight too strange to exist. His skin was dark blue with hair tied back in a top knot. His eyes, behind goggle like glasses, were brown and they ignored everyone in the room and merely focused on the corpse.

"It's true then." He said. "She's dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're looking very smart." Cat observed, as Kurt stood in the doorway. He was dressed in black jeans and an opened neck shirt. A black leather jacket was draped over one shoulder. His hair, still damp from the shower, was cutely ruffled.

"Off to meet Rach' then?"  
Kurt nodded.

"We are going to see "My Funny Valentine" at 7."

"Supposed to be good." Cat replied.

Kurt nodded.  
"I wished to thank you again. For covering my shift. I know Wolverine disapproved."

"He had a talk with you?" Cat asked, focusing on the screen.

Kurt nodded harshly. "It is ridiculously that-"

"You're going to have to hurry if you want to make the movie." Cat interrupted. Kurt nodded, recognising a fight he couldn't win and teleported out. Cat shook her hand to diffuse the scent of brimstone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She always seemed to feel guilty." Maggot sat quietly; sipping the tea he'd been given. Or to be more accurate, the slugs on his wrists devoured the tea and most of the polystyrene cup. Lily forced her face to stay neutral.

"Used to come down every night. Never said anything, just sat there. Weeping. Until the last night."  
"Then what happen?" Lily asked.

Maggot shifted uncomfortably.

"You must remember," he said, his African accent becoming stronger as he became unhappy. "That I was of no interest to them, even less than the Sapiens volunteers. My Power, Eany and Meany," the slugs jerked up at the mention of their names, "they thought were useless. I think, I know that they planned to kill me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The footsteps echoed rapidly around the concrete bunker. The woman's face was terrorised._

_She ran a swipe card over the control panel, her fingers trembling as she punched in the code._

"_Come on. Come on!" she muttered rapidly as the machine searched for confirmation of her authority. The panel fell away revealing a handle. She gripped it and pulled down._

_The energy fields in front of each cell fell away._

_The inhabitants gazed out, confused, but they made no attempt to escape._

"_Go!" she said. "Go now! Quickly!" her eyes darted behind her._

"_Why you help?" began one of the inmates, but she interrupted._

"_Go now! While there's still time." She seemed half mad._

_Slowly, half believing this to be a trick, a small boy with blue skin, that had once been brown, stepped out._

_She nodded encouragingly. _

"_Good. Good. Now go!" The child paused, uncertain._

"_GO!" she all but screamed. "Go now! Before he comes!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who was he?" Lily asked.

It was the child, uncertain and afraid who answered her question.

"I don't know." Then the child was gone and the adult continued.  
"The agents on the original investigation thought it was Wolverine."

"But you don't?" Bishop asked.

The child and the man answered together. "I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx



"It's a bit of an insult really." Cat said, regarding the document. "The guy's name is Remy LeBeau. A career thief with a record as long as your arm. Got caught by Captain Marvel. He claims he's got information on a Human resistance plan. So we have to investigate,"

She regarded Rogue cautiously. "Advanced warning," she said, gathering up the relevant papers. "The guy's supposed to be a bit of a charmer."

Rogue shrugged. "Charmer's don't mean much to me Sugar."

Cat smiled acknowledgement. As Rogue got to her feet, Jess entered.

"So what's his name?" Cat asked, as Rogue left.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess said, taking up her post.

"Uhun! When I saw you last, you were wearing a, what can only be described as a "date skirt". That is a skirt at least," she paused, head on one side regarding her teammate "4 inches shorter than SHIELD Regulations permit. And," she said as Jess ducked her eyes. "No offence meant honey, but you smell like a chemical factory."

She sniffed the air.

"What is that? Van Dan No. 7?"

"No. 5" Jess muttered, keeping her face down.

Cat nodded. "And that standard issue soap you used to try and get rid of it. Must be pretty serious."

"You can't tell James!" Jess said in a rush.

"Wasn't planning to." Cat said with a shrug. "He knows something's up. Wanted a name."

"Archie Corrigan." Jess said in a rush. "He's a Sapiens pilot in Madipoor."  
"Logan's old stomping ground." Cat observed cooling, "be careful they don't know each other."  


"They don't." Jess replied. "I asked him, he didn't know any one called James, Logan or Wolverine."

Cat opened her mouth then closed it again. Jess hadn't had much luck in love, so she was dammed if she'd ruin it.

"No major problems. Despite the commotion early, everything's been quiet." She calmly completed her briefing, and handed over to Jess and Toad.

Toad had brought his copy of the Daily Bugle with him. On the front cover, Cat could see a photo of Carol Danver's with Simon William's arm draped around her. She smiled, as she walked back to her quarters, thinking of all the mutants she'd known in the Mutant Human War. None of them would have thought it possible that a mutant could date!

"We've come a long way." She muttered, changing out of her uniform.  
"Aye." Agreed a small voice in her head, "and paid a high price."  
"It was worth it." She muttered angrily.

The voice asked again. "Was it?"

TBC  
Author's note. Right come on people I know you're reading this. If you want more hit that button and let me know. Else I will abandon this for months on end!


End file.
